Una chica nueva
by KeL Diggory
Summary: Después de la muerte de su madre. Draco conoce a la novia de su padre quien tiene una hija de la misma edad de Draco...¿Que pasaria si se enamorarade su hermanastra?...
1. Default Chapter

.------ Era una calida tarde, hacia mucho calor, me hubiera gustado invitar a mi amiga Natassa a mi casa para nadar un poco en la alberca....lastima que ella estaba en otro país y yo ya no estaba en esa casa. Si mi mamá no hubiera conocido a ese hombre, no estaría pasando por esto. Ella había decidido irnos a vivir con el sujeto que ¡ni siquiera conozco!, viudo con un hijo de mi edad. Hubiera estado bien si no fuera en otro país.  
  
-Sam...Hija...Perderemos el avión date prisa  
  
-Ya voy madre-grite  
  
Baje las escaleras corriendo, subí al auto el cual nos dejo en un lugar que llaman aeropuerto(los muggles lo utilizan para viajar y mi mama decidió hacerlo de manera normal)  
  
-Mamá, por que tenemos que irnos con ellos, por que no ellos con nosotras  
  
-Sam no discutas, ya estamos en al avión ya no hay marcha atrás -No, enserio, dejamos todo allá, más bien deje todo allá por unos de tus amores que nunca funcionan, por que no pediste mi opinión-grite  
  
-Samara, baja tu tono de voz conmigo, ¿quieres?  
  
-Pude haberme quedado a vivir con mi padre...  
  
Después de unas horas de vuelo llegamos, recogimos nuestras maletas y fuimos en busca del novio de mamá  
  
-Lucius -grito mi madre  
  
Rápidamente voltee para ver que tan malos gustos tenia mi madre  
  
"¿Ese es Lucius?...se ve que tiene dinero, esta mejor que el pasado novio de mi mama..."  
  
-Hola Nathaly-saludo Lucius besando a mi madre  
  
-Para eso hay hoteles-murmure, mi madre me escucho y me miro -¿que?-pregunte haciendo como si nada pasara  
  
Un chico salio de tras de Lucius era rubio y tenia ojos grises que miraban fríamente, supuse que era el hijo de Lucius, estaba vestido con pantalones negros una camisa gris y una chaqueta negra también, el cabello lo llevaba despeinado, no se veía nada mal  
  
-Hijo, esos modales-dijo Lucius  
  
-Draco Malfoy-dijo el chico  
  
No dije nada solo lo mire fijamente  
  
-Sam-murmuro mi madre empujándome  
  
-Samara Forbe- dije sin quitarle la mirada  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Que tanto me mira"  
  
Samara era una chica no muy alta, de cabello castaño no muy oscuro, ojos color miel, su mirada era vacía y seductora, llevaba una minifalda negra, unos deportivos azules, una blusa azul también muy pegada y una chamarra negra, uñas pintadas de negro, una perforación en la ceja y el ombligo,  
  
-Vaya, ambos vienen de negro-dijo Nathaly  
  
-Entraras a Hogwarts?-pregunte  
  
-Que me queda-respondió sin muchas ganas Samara  
  
-Apuesto que serás elegida para Slytherin-dije pero ella solo me miro sin mucho interés  
  
Vamos, el auto nos esta esperando 


	2. Platicando

Hey Forbe.-dijo Draco al ver pasar a Samara desde su habitación  
  
-¿Que quieres?-dijo ella  
  
-Nada charlar-  
  
-Lastima que yo no quiera....."Malfoy"-dijo mientras se metía a su habitación y la cerraba  
  
"Vaya carácter" pensó Draco -------------  
  
-¡Chicos!-Grito Nathaly  
  
Ambos chicos salieron de sus habitaciones y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras  
  
-¿que pasa?-preguntó Samara  
  
-Iremos al centro de Londres-respondió la madre de la chica  
  
-¿con que fin?-preguntó de nuevo Sam  
  
-Conocer la ciudad-respondió Lucius  
  
-Así que pónganse sus abrigos que hace frió-añadió Nathaly  
  
-Yo no quiero ir-dijo Samara  
  
-Ni yo-añadió Draco  
  
-Samara, no me discutas, ve por tu abrigo  
  
-No quiero mama  
  
-Tu también Draco, baja inmediatamente-espetó Lucius  
  
-Yo tampoco quiero ir  
  
-Es una orden para los dos, ¡vengan ya!-gritó Lucius  
  
-¡NO!-gritaron Samara y Draco los cuales se miraron por unos instantes  
  
-Vas a venir jovencita, o si no olvídate de tus vacaciones de Navidad con tu padre  
  
Samara la miro con odio, y comenzó a bajar de malas las escaleras  
  
-¿que piensas ir así vestida?-preguntó su madre  
  
-Si  
  
-Ve a cambiarte, ponte al decente  
  
-Mamá  
  
-¡Ya!  
  
Samara subió corriendo las escaleras, cambio su falda roja por un pantalón blanco muy pegado, y si Top rojo, por una blusa violeta, tomo una chamarra blanca que hacia juego con sus pantalones y bajo  
  
"Wow "pensó Draco  
  
Los cuatro salieron a Londres eran las once de la noche, fueron a un café, Draco y Samara se sentaron aparte para "conocerse" según sus padres  
  
-Y tenias muchas amigas en Durmstrang?-preguntó Draco  
  
-No muchas, pero si tenia algunas  
  
-¿Y supongo que novio también?  
  
Samara sonrió  
  
-No, bueno si tenia pero obviamente tuvimos que terminar, no lo volveré a ver-dijo Samara bajando la cabeza  
  
Draco la miro y trato de cambiar el tema para que Samara estuviera más a gusto  
  
-¿Te dolió?-preguntó Draco  
  
-¿qUE?-preguntó Samara  
  
Draco señalo la perforación de la ceja  
  
-No mucho, bueno dolió más que la del ombligo, me los hice a escondidas de mi mamá  
  
Draco sonrió  
  
-¿Quieres saber un secreto?-preguntó Draco  
  
Samara lo miro  
  
-Si-respondió  
  
Draco volteo a ver que su padre no lo mirara y luego se dirigió a Sam y abrió la boca y saco la lengua, llevaba un piercing plateado  
  
-Vaya, nunca lo imagine de ti-dijo Sonriente Samara  
  
-Hey Forbe, no eres la única rebelde-dijo Draco  
  
Samara sonrió y al mismo tiempo dijo -Samara, mi nombre es Samara  
  
Draco sonrió  
  
Desde ese momento se hicieron amigos 


	3. Una nueva en Hogwarts

-Dense Prisa o no llegaran-grito Lucius  
  
Samara y Draco bajaron con sus baúles. Samara llevaba una minifalda negra con medias de redes y deportivos negros, una blusa negra de tirantes y la misma chaqueta negra que uso cuando Draco la conoció, Draco por su parte iba también todo de negro con la camisa afuera del pantalón, levaba el cabello despeinado y mojado  
  
-Parece que se pusieran de acuerdo de que color vestirse-dijo Nathaly  
  
Samara y Draco se miraron y se dieron cuenta que ambos iban de negro "que bien se ve" pensó Draco "Wow, que guapo" pensó Sam  
  
Al llegar atravesaron la barrera, aunque era la primera ves para Sam, actuaba tranquilamente como si ya hubiera pasado por eso pero por dentro estaba que se moría de nervios  
  
-Bien chicos nos vemos en vacaciones de navidad, escriban-dijo Nathaly  
  
-Si mamá-Dijo Samara alejándose de Nathaly  
  
-No piensas despedirte-preguntó su madre  
  
Samara se dio la vuelta y de manera cínica, agitó la mano luego se dio la vuelta y continúo caminando  
  
-'Draco vienes o no-gritó Samara  
  
El chico se despidió y fue con Samara  
  
-¿Ya vieron a la chica nueva?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Si, parece dark-respondió Hermione  
  
-Esta muy guapa, espero que este en Gryffindor-dijo Ron  
  
-Draco-gritó una chica era Pansy Parkinson  
  
-Parkinson-dijo Draco sin muchas ganas Pansy miro de arriba abajo a Samara  
  
-¿Quien eres?-preguntó Pansy  
  
-Samara Forbe soy hermanas....-dijo Samara  
  
-Es mi novia-interrumpió Draco  
  
-¿que?-preguntó Pansy horrorizada -Si, y si nos disculpas, buscamos un compartimiento, nos vemos-dijo  
  
Draco tomando a Samara por la cintura y llevándosela al interior de tren  
  
-¿Tu novia?-preguntó Sam  
  
-Lo siento pero esa chica me ha estado molestando todos estos años en Hogwarts y no quiero que me arruine el ultimo-dijo Draco  
  
-Tarde o temprano se enteraran que soy tu hermanastra -No por el momento-dijo Draco  
  
Samara sonrió y comenzaron a buscar un compartimiento  
  
Al llegar al castillo, Dumbledore se le acerco a Samara  
  
-Tu debes ser Samara Forbe ¿no es así?  
  
-Si-  
  
-Acompáñame  
  
Dumbledore la llevo a su oficina  
  
-Bien Samara, como ya debes de saber debes de ser sorteada para entrar a alguna casa  
  
-Si  
  
-Bien antes de que empiece el banquete quiero que ya estés en alguna casa  
  
-¿Y por que no con los demás estudiantes nuevos?-preguntó Samara  
  
-Pensé que querías mejor, algo más privado, no creo quesea muy agradable pasar con todos los chicos de once años teniendo tu 16 Samara sonrió  
  
Dumbledore le coloco el sombrero  
  
Mmm....veo mucho coraje...valentía podrías ser GRY.....espera un segundo....que hay aquí....eres una chica rencorosa...también orgullosa, si Slytherin podría ayudarte hacia el camino de la grandeza... ¿estas segura? bien entonces serás de....SLYTHERIN  
  
Dumbledore le quitó el sombrero... Dijo unas palabras y el sombrero desapareció (y apareció en el taburete del gran comedor) muy bien Samara puedes retirarte -Profesor  
  
-¿si?  
  
-Quisiera pedirle un favor  
  
-Cual  
  
-Quisiera ver si existe la posibilidad de que pueda tener ya el uniforme de la casa, he visto el de Draco Malfoy y tiene bordes verdes, en cambio el mío solo es gris  
  
-Los alumnos nuevos deben de esperar hasta el día siguiente para tener si uniforme de la casa...pero esta vez haré una excepción-dijo Dumbledore, paso la varita por Samara dijo unas palabras y el uniforme cambio al de Slytherin  
  
-Gracias profesor  
  
-De nada, Samara  
  
Samara y Dumbledore se dirigieron al gran comedor, el banquete ya había empezado, abrieron la puerta, todos se quedaron callados y miraron a Samara que se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin  
  
-OH no-dijo Ron  
  
Draco empujo a Pansy que estaba a lado suyo y Samara se sentó en ese lugar  
  
Después de eso los alumnos volvieron a los suyo.  
  
En la mesa de Slytherin todos preguntaban quien era esa chica, al final del banquete todos se llevaban muy bien con Sam, tanto que habían pedido a Dumbledore si podían hacer una reunión en la sala para recibir a Samara, después de mucho insistir el profesor acepto con la condición que no hubiera música y que se durmieran temprano el banquete se dirigieron al su sala común.  
  
-Nos vemos luego-dijo Draco  
  
-¿Por que?-preguntó Sam  
  
-Soy prefecto debo enseñar a los de primero la sala común 


	4. La fiesta

-Donde haremos la fiesta-preguntó Blaise Zabini  
  
-Supongo que en la sala común-respondió Crabbe  
  
-¿Que?...y que todo Slytherin este aquí, para nada-dijo Draco. Lo haremos en una de las aulas, solo los de séptimo y sexto año  
  
-¿Estas loco?, se supone que debe de ser aquí-dijo Pansy  
  
-Si aplicamos el hechizo silenciador nadie se dará cuenta -No Draco-dijo Pansy  
  
-Pues si no te parece Parkinson, no vengas  
  
Pansy se quedo callada  
  
Después de una hora, todo sexto y séptimo grado se encontraba en el salón de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, que era el más grande quitaron todas las bancas y con un simple hechizo el salón se decoro con luces de colores y el salón oscuro.  
  
-¿Llegaron todos?-preguntó Blaise  
  
-Si respondió Draco  
  
Cerraron las puertas y pusieron el hechizo  
  
-Que comience la música-grito Samara  
  
La música comenzó a escucharse muy alto, que seguro sin aquel conjuro silenciador hubieran despertado a todo el castillo  
  
Todos iban vestidos normales, nada de uniformes. Samara vestía unos jeans muy ajustados a la cadera y un Top color negro, con su cabello recogido por una coleta mal hecha, con algunos mechones sueltos. Draco llevaba una camisa verde oscuro con pantalones negros se había mojado el cabello y se veía muy bien.  
  
-¡Les traigo algo de tomar!-gritó Zabini  
  
Donde debería haber ponche había cerveza de raíz y botellas de cerveza de mantequilla  
  
-Estas loco-gritó Milicent a Zabini  
  
-¿por que?-preguntó este  
  
-¡Como se te ocurre traer alcohol!  
  
-Ya tranquila, una vez al año no hace daño-dijo  
  
Milicent clavo la mirada en Zabini desaprobando lo que había hecho pero la mayoría no pensaba eso quienes empezaban a servirse la cerveza en vasos  
  
-Toma -dijo Samara entregándole a Draco un vaso con cerveza  
  
Draco la acepto y bebió un poco "esta buena, beberé un poco más....solo un poco más, esta bien un poquito más.....solo otro vaso...." pensó Draco  
  
-Te embriagaste amigo-dijo Zabini, y era verdad, Draco ya estaba borracho, la mayoría de los estudiantes lo estaba al igual que Samara  
  
-Draco, deja de tomar ya, mañana no podrás levantarte-dijo Pansy quitándole el vaso  
  
-Ya Parkinson déjame en paz-arrebatándoselo  
  
Pansy le hablo al oído a Draco "no quieres que nos vayamos, solos tu y yo"  
  
Draco la miro  
  
-Luego-rescindió Draco y se alejo hacia donde estaba Samara  
  
-Esa Parkinson ya me tiene harto, no me deja en paz-dijo Draco Samara miro a Pansy  
  
-Ven-dijo jalándolo hacia donde estaba Pansy  
  
-¿Que haces?-dijo Draco  
  
-Haciendo enojar a esa tipa-dijo -¿Como?  
  
-Tú sígueme el juego  
  
Samara comenzó a besar a Draco, este ante la sorpresa dejo caer su vaso y puso sus manos en la cintura de Samara y esta en el cuello, Pansy estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver aquel beso que cada ves se hacia más apasionado y salvaje. Draco dejo la boca de Samara y bajo al cuello. Pansy horrorizaba se fue de aquel lugar sin embargo los chicos no se separaron al contrario siguieron con su beso, Draco ya había regresado a la boca de Samara. Todos los observaban. Ambos se fueron a la pista de baile con todos los demás, comenzaron a bailar muy juntos y de manera muy "Sexy" se daban besos y cada ves se juntaban más .Decidieron irse a sentar, Samara ya estaba sobre Draco besándolo cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe. Zabini apago lo música.  
  
Crabbe tuvo que darle un pequeño golpe a Draco para que dejara de besarse con Samara  
  
-¡QUE PASA AQUI!-gritó Snape. QUE HACEN AQUI, PENSE QUE HABÍA QUEDADO CLARO QUE LA FIESTA ERA EN LA SALA, Y... ¿QUE ES ESTO?-dijo oliendo la cerveza ¿ALCOHOL?... ¿INTRODUJERON ALCOHOL?...ESTAN EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS...AHORA FUERA, VAYANSE A DORMIR,  
  
Samara se paro de Draco y este comenzó a caminar pero estaba tan ebrio que se cayó  
  
-Malfoy?-dijo Snape, ¿estas borracho?...un prefecto borracho lo quiero en mi oficina mañana por la mañana  
  
Malfoy se levanto del piso y siguió caminando, Samara ya estaba por salir cuando Pansy se puso enfrente de ella  
  
-Mmm...Que mal que Snape nos vio ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara  
  
-¿Fuiste tu no es así?...tu nos delataste  
  
-Debo decir que si, creo que llevamos yo 1 Forbe 0  
  
Samara se abalanzó contra Pansy  
  
-BASTA...USTEDES DOS-grito Snape LAS QUIERO A AMBAS EN MI OFICINA TAMBIEN EN LA MAÑANA...VAYA SRITA. FORBE APENAS LLEGA Y YA ESTA ARMANDO PROBLEMAS ahora váyanse  
  
Llegaron a las sala común Draco estaba sentado en un sillón -Vaya bienvenida-dijo Samara sentándose a lado de el  
  
-No estuvo tan mal-dijo Draco  
  
Samara Sonrió le dio un tierno beso a Draco y este la abrazo y así se quedaron dormidos, 


	5. The true

Draco fue el primero en despertarse, al abrir los ojos se encontró acostado en el sillón abrazando a Samara, le dolía la cabeza hasta morir  
  
-Samara...despierta....Sam-dijo Draco agitándola suavemente para que despertara  
  
Samara abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando vio que estaba abrazada de Draco se levantó rápidamente  
  
-Que hora es-preguntó Samara  
  
-No lo se, pero creo que debemos arreglarnos, tenemos que ir con Snape  
  
Los dos se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios se dieron una ducha y luego bajaron para ir con Snape  
  
-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Draco  
  
-¿No tenemos que esperar a Parkinson?  
  
-No hay necesidad ya estoy aquí-dijo Pansy  
  
Los tres se dirigieron a la oficina de Snape  
  
-Llegan tarde-dijo Snape...Siéntense  
  
Los tres chicos se sentaron  
  
-Su comportamiento la noche de ayer es inexcusable, el profesor Dumbledore dio ordenes que ustedes no supieron acatar, además de introducir alcohol a aquella "fiesta"  
  
Samara bajo la cabeza y no por que se sintiera mal por lo que había hecho si no por que tenia tremendo dolor de cabeza.  
  
-Primero, Para los prefectos... ¿Cómo pudieron acceder a realizar la fiesta en el aula sabiendo las condiciones que ya se había aplicado?...Segunda, Uno de los prefectos se encontraba en estado deplorable, estabas ebrio Malfoy aunque lo niegues... -No profesor-mintió Draco  
  
-Estabas más que ebrio, no sabías ni lo que hacías....primero besándote con tu hermana y luego no podías ni caminar  
  
Pansy volteó a ver a Draco ¿hermana?  
  
-Samara no es mi hermana-dijo Draco  
  
-Claro que lo es  
  
-No lo soy-dijo Samara. No tenemos la misma sangre ni venimos de los mismos padres  
  
-Pero tu madre se casara con Lucius Malfoy  
  
-Sigue sin haber relación entre nosotros-dijo Draco  
  
Pansy estaba más que sorprendida  
  
-Como sea, y también tu Srita. Forbe, no llevabas ni un día en Hogwarts y ya estas metida en líos, debes de saber que no esta permitido introducir alcohol en el colegio, si El profesor se entera los expulsaría, por esta ves me quedare callado pero la próxima visita a Hogsmeade esta cancelada para ustedes ¿quedo claro?  
  
Los tres chicos asintieron  
  
-Ahora pueden irse.  
  
Los tres chicos salieron  
  
-¿Tu novia no?-dijo Pansy Su teatrito se cayó, que pensaría la gente si supiera que te besaste con tu hermana Draco, ya no serías respetado  
  
-Más te vale no decir nada Parkinson, o olvídate que vuelves a pasar por mi cama de nuevo  
  
-No eres el único chico Draco  
  
-Entonces, ve y dile a todo mundo pero no me vuelvas a buscar Draco siguió su camino  
  
-Que malo Parkinson, ahora si tienes cerradas las puertas hacia Draco  
  
-Cállate Forbe que tu siendo su hermana lo besaste, ¡que asco!  
  
-No soy su hermana pero...si lo soy no te da coraje a mi me beso sin necesidad de rogarle, eso duele Parkinson además, ya no puedes buscarlo...creo que ahora sería Yo 2 Parkinson 1...chao Parkinson-dijo Samara y se fue caminando hasta alcanzar a Draco  
  
-Draco Esperame-dijo Samara  
  
-Samara, quiero que sepas que lo que paso a noche fue un error, estaba más que ebrio no sabía lo que hacia, no debí de besarte-dijo Draco  
  
-No fue tu culpa yo empecé todo  
  
-Bueno ya olvidémoslo ¿esta bien?-dijo Draco -Claro  
  
Draco sonrió y comenzó sin Samara -Hey Draco-gritó Sam  
  
-¿Que?-dijo volteando hacia la chica  
  
-Solo para que sepas, estando ebrios o no, disfrute ese beso...-dijo Samara, luego se volteó y camino dándolo la espalda a Draco, este solo sonrió y continuó su camino 


	6. ¡Sufre Hermione!

La primera semana en el colegio pasó muy rápido.  
  
-Harry, deberíamos de hacernos amigos de la chica nueva-dijo Ron  
  
-Es una Slytherin-gritó Hermione  
  
-Eso no le quita lo bonita, además puedo darnos información sobre Draco, así le haríamos la vida imposible-dijo Harry  
  
-Como quieran-dijo Hermione  
  
Los tres chicos fueron hacia Samara quien estaba con una chica de Slytherin muy dulce llamada Ashlee quien a diferencia de los demás chicos de Slytherin se llevaba bien con los de Gryffindor.  
  
-Hola –dijo Harry  
  
-Hola Harry-respondió Ashlee  
  
Samara los miro algo extrañada  
  
-Ah lo siento, Sam el es Harry Potter, el es Ron... ¿cual es tu apellido Ron?  
  
-Weasley-respondió Ron  
  
-Ah si ya recuerdo, y esta chica de acá es Hermione Granger...Ella es Samara Forbe  
  
-Hola-dijeron Ron, Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo  
  
-Hola respondió Samara sin mucho interés de conocerlos  
  
Harry se extraño de que Sam no le preguntara nada, como el clásico "eres tu Harry Potter" y cosas por el estilo  
  
-De que colegio vienes-preguntó Hermione -Durmstrang-respondió Samara  
  
-Ah que bien, sabes los fines de semana salimos a un pueblo llamado Hogsmeade, ¿quieres ir con nosotros este fin?-preguntó Ron -Estoy castigada, debo de quedarme aquí, lo siento-dijo Samara  
  
-¿Castigada? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron  
  
-Por hacer una fíe...-dijo Samara pero vio a Ashlee haciendo señas de que no dijera nada- Por salir de noche al castillo, quería explorarlo  
  
-Ah...-dijo Harry no muy convencido. Bueno no importa  
  
Samara sonrió -¿Y que te ha parecido el colegio?-preguntó Ron  
  
-Bueno me siento...-dijo Samara pero alguien la interrumpió  
  
-Potter, Weasley, Granger-que hacen en la mesa de Slytherin...No tienes alguien quien salvar Potter-preguntó Draco  
  
-No Malfoy, y no tienes alguien que molestar-preguntó Harry  
  
-Para eso estas tu cara rajada-dijo Draco. Ahora si no te importa... puedes largarte de aquí, y te llevas Weasley y a la Sangre sucia..  
  
-¿Sangra sucia?-preguntó Samara confundida  
  
-Si, Granger es una sangre sucia, ¿Qué no te dijo?-repuso Draco  
  
-Pensé que no aceptaban a sangres sucias-dijo Samara con cara de asco, en Durmstrang no lo hacen  
  
-Lo se, es inaceptable, pero Dumbledore es un amante de esas personas, Granger es una de ellas  
  
Samara la miro con desprecio y Hermione tenía los puños apretados y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, levantó su varita en dirección a Malfoy, Samara hizo lo mismo apuntando hacia Hermione  
  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses Granger,-dijo Samara con mucho odio Hermione bajo su varita y apuntó hacia Samara  
  
-¿Que piensas hacerme?..¿Una maldición imperdonable?-dijo Cínicamente Hermione  
  
-Si quiero puedo-dijo Samara  
  
Hermione se rió  
  
-Tienes 16 años, no podrías, que te hace pensar eso Forbe-dijo Hermione  
  
-No me retes Granger  
  
-Vamos, lánzame una, atrévete-dijo Hermione  
  
Samara bajo la varita se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ya casi salía del Gran comedor  
  
-¿Qué te dije Harry, es otra Slytherin cobarde como Malfoy, todos son así...Una maldita cobarde con aspecto que &/$# de quinta-dijo Hermione  
  
Samara volteó rápidamente enfadada, saco su varita y gritó  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
Hermione soltó su varita y se tiro al suelo encogiéndose del dolor. Todos la miraron  
  
-¡Déjala ya!-gritó Harry  
  
Samara lo miro pero siguió apuntando a Hermione con la varita, luego observo a Draco quien miraba a Granger fascinado pero también asombrado por que nunca había visto a una chica de 16 años lanzar una maldición imperdonable. Samara dejo de apuntar a Hermione quien se extendía en el piso, guardo su varita se dio la vuelta y salio de gran comedor como si nada hubiera pasado 


	7. Por el mismo camino

Sam-gritó Draco mientras corría hacía la chica  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-contestó sin detenerse  
  
-Wow, eso que le hiciste a Granger estuvo muy bueno, no sabía que en Durmstrang les enseñaran a aplicar las maldiciones imperdonables-dijo Draco  
  
-No seas imbesil Draco, claro que no nos enseñan a utilizarlas  
  
Draco la miro extrañado  
  
-Entonces, como la sabes-preguntó  
  
-Eso no te incumbe-respondió Samara  
  
Draco se coloco enfrente de Samara haciendo que esta se detuviera  
  
-Pensé que éramos amigos –dijo Draco a manera de chantaje  
  
-Lo somos, es solo que no debes de saberlo  
  
-Vamos dime, como sabes esas maldiciones-le suplico Draco  
  
Samara bajo la cabeza  
  
-Samara, vamos dime tu pequeño secreto...anda dime tu secre...  
  
-Soy seguidora de Voldemort ¿esta bien?-gritó Samara con lagrimas en los ojos, bajo la cabeza  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Draco sorprendido  
  
-Lo que oíste, es parte de la "preparación" saber como aplicar las maldiciones imperdonables  
  
-Ósea que tu puedes matar alguien con el Ava...  
  
-Si-dijo antes de que Draco terminara de hablar,  
  
-Por que no querías decírmelo-preguntó Draco  
  
-No quiero que nadie se entere, se alejarían de mí  
  
-Bueno tu secreto esta seguro conmigo-dijo Draco  
  
-Oye, pensé que tu serias mortífago, es decir tu padre, es un mortifago -dijo Samara  
  
-Si lo se-de hecho lo seré  
  
-No te entiendo  
  
-Veras el profesor Snape es seguidor también, el me ayuda, esta enseñándome a soportar algunas de las maldiciones como la que le lanzaste a Granger, pero nadie me menciono que también la aprendería a lanzarlas  
  
-Ah ya comprendo, no pensé que Snape fuera mortifago  
  
-Pues ya ves-dijo Draco con una sonrisa en la boca  
  
Samara sonrió y luego comenzó a caminar dejando a Draco atrás  
  
..................................................  
  
-Bien chicos, los que tienen el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade por aquí- gritó Mcgonagall  
  
Varios chicos de todas las casas se amontonaron para salir a Hogsmeade  
  
Draco, Samara y Pansy solo veían marcharse a todos sus compañeros.  
  
-Que aburrido-dijo Samara  
  
-Si, ya hicimos todos los deberes así que no tenemos nada que hacer-dijo Draco  
  
Samara suspiró  
  
-A menos que....-dijo Draco  
  
-A menos que...que –preguntó Samara  
  
-Vayamos a explorar el castillo-dijo Draco con una maliciosa sonrisa en la boca  
  
-¿Qué?...hay no que aburrido  
  
-No me entiendes, vamos a entrar al tercer piso  
  
-Ahora si te escucho-dijo Samara  
  
-¿Qué dicen?-dijo Pansy...No pueden ir al tercer piso, esta prohibido  
  
-En serio Parkinson, desde cuanto te hiciste tan recatada-dijo Draco  
  
Pansy lo miro fijamente, luego se dio la vuelta y se marcho  
  
-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Draco  
  
-Si vamonos  
  
Ambos chicos subieron al tercer piso, con la capa invisible de Draco que le había regalado su madre, con mucho cuidado de que no los viera Filch  
  
-Que hay aquí -preguntó Samara señalando una puerta  
  
-No lo se, nunca he venido –dijo Draco  
  
-¿Es peligroso si entramos?-preguntó Samara  
  
-Ay pero se serás idiota, te acabo de decir que nunca he venido aquí como carajos quieres que sepa-gritó Draco  
  
-Mierda... baja tu tono de voz conmigo- reclamó Samara  
  
-¿Quién esta ahí?-preguntó Filch  
  
-Bravo estupido, has hecho que Filch nos escuchara-susurró Sam ahora que hacemos  
  
-Entremos- dijo Draco abriendo la puerta  
  
-Estas loco-dijo Samara  
  
-Vamos "Samy"-dijo para molestar a Samara  
  
-No me llames Samy, -dijo entrando al lugar 


	8. Algo inesperado

Draco emparejo la puerta para poder salir después, aquel lugar estaba oscuro  
  
Samara sacó su varita –LUMOS nada ocurrió  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Draco  
  
-No lo se, no puedo hacer ese maldito conjuro...inténtalo tú-dijo Sam  
  
-inútil -dijo sacando su varita Lumus!....lumus....LUMOS!  
  
No paso nada  
  
-Ahora quien es el inútil pedazo de idiota-dijo Draco  
  
-Debe ser este lugar, debe de ser a prueba de magia o algo así-dijo Draco  
  
Un golpe se oyó  
  
-Samara... ¿estas bien?-preguntó Draco  
  
-Que dices, estoy bien y tu  
  
-Si, pensé que te había tropezando con algo  
  
-No....y tú  
  
-No...entonces que se escucho-preguntó Draco  
  
Samara se quedó callada pensando  
  
-¡La puerta!-gritó Sam  
  
La puerta se había cerrado, Trataron de abrirla pero todo fue en vano  
  
-Eres un estupido Draco-dijo Sam  
  
-Y yo por que  
  
-Dejaste cerrar la puerta, ahora como salimos de aquí  
  
-No fue mi culpa  
  
-Además esta haciendo un frió de los mil demonios-gritó Sam  
  
-Pues tú que siempre andas de mini faldas y tops, queriendo enseñar y ligar a todo el que se te atraviesa  
  
-Eso no es cierto-gritó enfadada Samara  
  
-Claro que si, y lo logras pues todos los que te voltean a ver, solo lo hacen para verte el culo  
  
-Cállate Malfoy –gritó Samara que tú estas peor  
  
-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Draco  
  
-Nadie te toma enserio, eres solo para pasar el rato por que nada más sirves para coger-dijo Samara  
  
-Cállate Forbe  
  
-Y tu lo sabes Malfoy, no tienes nunca nada inteligente que decir  
  
-Y tú si  
  
-Si, me das lastima pobre de ti, no conoces lo que es el amor  
  
-Mira quien habla, la chica buena de Slytherin-gritó Malfoy  
  
-No se necesita ser buena para poder amar imbesil-dijo Sam  
  
-No me llames así, estupida  
  
-Yo te llamo como se me da la gana  
  
-Te voy a romper la cara si sigues así Sam  
  
-No me puedes tocar ¿entendido?  
  
-Yo hago lo que se me da la gana  
  
Hubo un silencio largo después de aquellas palabras.  
  
-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Samara... ¿Draco?  
  
Nadie respondió, de repente sintió algo en su boca, eran los labios de Draco  
  
-¿Qué haces?-dijo Sam despegándose de el  
  
-Te dije que podía hacer lo que se me diera la gana y se me antojo besarte  
  
-¿A eso llamas besar?-preguntó Sam.  
  
La chica se acercó a Draco unas ves más y comenzó a besarlo esta ve más apasionada, dejando que sus lenguas juguetearan un rato, Samara nunca había besando alguien que tuviera una perforación en la lengua pero no era del otro mundo, al contrario se sentía mejor. Draco la sentó en una mesa que estaba detrás de ellos, se quito la capa e intento quitarle la chaqueta a Samara  
  
-Draco, no soy tan fácil como tu piensas-dijo separándose de los labios de Draco y subiéndose la chamarra  
  
-Si, lo siento, me deje llevar-dijo continuando el beso  
  
"¿Qué estoy haciendo?....es la hija de la novia de mi padre...besa bastante bien....espera que estoy haciendo..."  
  
"¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Es mi hermanastro!...no puede haber nada entre nosotros, que me pasa, pero es que desde que lo conocí no dejo de pensar en el"  
  
Draco se dio cuenta de algo, Samara lo había rechazado, nadie lo había hecho, sin embargo no le importo, decidió darle tiempo, tarde o temprano accedería "pero que me pasa", si hubiera sido otra chica la que lo rechazo, se daría la vuelta y se ira, pero no lo hizo se quedo ahí, hasta se había disculpado  
  
Samara y Draco se separaron ambos estaban confundidos  
  
-Draco, que acabamos de hacer  
  
-No se  
  
-Es decir, creo que no se puede  
  
-Lo se, mira Samara la verdad es que me gustas mucho, desde que te vi me quede clavado contigo, Creeme me encantaría andar contigo...  
  
-A mi también me gustas Draco pero, nuestros papás, es decir, no les gustaría la idea que sus hijos salieran juntos-dijo Samara  
  
-No tienen por que enterarse-dijo Draco  
  
-Y luego que, regresaremos a nuestra casa y ahí se acabo todo... no Draco, yo se que solo quieres divertirte un rato pero yo no podría verte después de lo que haya pasado entre los dos  
  
-Quien dice que solo quiero divertirme un rato, la verdad ya me cansé de estar con una chica diferente todos los días quiero algo serio...vamos Samara, dame una oportunidad. Además nadie sabe que nuestros padres se casaran  
  
-Nadie más que Pansy-dijo Samara  
  
-A eso la cayo, ya lo veras, no hablara, vamos Sam...  
  
Samara se quedó callada, sabía que se la estaba jugando si un profesor se enterara y le dijera a sus padres, los expulsarían y en su casa los separarían  
  
Samara se acercó a Draco lo beso y luego dijo un "esta bien" 


	9. Lo que Hermione nunca debio de hacer

La puerta se abrió, era Pansy  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Draco  
  
-Los estuve siguiendo  
  
-Como te atreves  
  
-Baja lo voz Malfoy que si no estuviera aquí, no saldrían  
  
Draco se quedo callado, bajo de la mesa a Samara tomo su capa invisible y salió de ahí.  
  
Cuando salieron del tercer piso, se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad  
  
-Gracias Parkinson-dijo Samara  
  
Pansy se limito a mirarla  
  
Las semanas pasaron, Samara y Draco comenzaron a salir juntos, parecía como si todo fuera enserio, aún así , Samara tenía sus dudas con Draco, el era un chico que le gustaba acostarse con todas las chicas y con ella aún no lo había conseguido así que se mantenía alerta, no quería que Draco la engañara.  
  
Un sábado en Hogsmeade Draco y Samara entraron de la mano a las tres escobas, ahí estaban Harry Hermione y Ron.  
  
-Miren quien esta aquí-dijo Hermione.-La chica mala del colegio  
  
Samara no le dio importancia y se sentó con Draco en una mesa alejada del trío de Gryffindor  
  
-Ahora no me harás caso Forbe-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Hermione ya siéntate-dijo Ron  
  
-No Ron, es hora de hacerla poner en ridículo a ella como ella lo logro conmigo-dijo tomando una libreta de cubierta violeta  
  
-No Hermione, de verdad te pasaras de la raya-dijo Harry tratando de detenerla pero Hermione siguió si camino hacia la mesa de Samara  
  
-Es que no me harás caso ahora "Sam"-dijo cínicamente Hermione  
  
-Granger por que no te vas con tus amigos-dijo Draco  
  
-Tú no te metas Malfoy-dijo Hermione  
  
-Haber, Granger, que es lo que quieres-dijo Samara dejando a un lado su cerveza de mantequilla  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quiero?...solo arreglar cuentas contigo Forbe  
  
-Mira Sangre sucia, aléjate de mí, ve a molestar alguien más  
  
-Wow Samara Colette Forbe sacó sus uñas ahora  
  
-¿Cómo sabes mi segundo nombre?-preguntó Samara  
  
-Ah fácil, lo leí aquí-dijo Hermione levantando la libreta violeta  
  
El rostro de Samara se contorsiono, estaba nerviosa, aterrorizada  
  
-Dame eso Granger-dijo Sam  
  
-¿Por qué?...hay algo que no quieres que los demás sepan  
  
-Hermione basta-dijo Ron  
  
-No Ron...veamos Forbe, que es lo que no quieres que sepan, Mmm....que tu padre esta en Azkaban ó que tu madre es una golfa al igual que su hija...  
  
Samara comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba antes  
  
-OH que tal...Tu familia esta en la quiebra...tu madre te golpea...tu novio Aidan te dejo por que no te quisiste acostar con el...que Draco Malfoy es tu hermanastro...que estas enamorada de el...  
  
-Cállate Granger-gritó Samara  
  
-Que tal que...Nathaly no es bruja... es Squib...Vaya que deshonra para tu familia  
  
-¡Nathaly no es mi madre Granger!...Mi mamá me abandono cuando yo nací ¿era lo que querías escuchar? Ahora dame esa libreta o....  
  
-O que Forbe...piensas lazarme una de tus maldiciones imperdonables que aprendiste siendo seguidora de Voldemort  
  
Todo el lugar de las tres escobas se quedo en silencio  
  
Samara tomo una de las botellas que estaban en la mesa y la arrojo contra Hermione y le dio en la cabeza, Hermione se levanto abrió la libreta y comenzó a leer...  
  
"Querido Diario"  
  
Hoy te cuento que las cosas van muy bien con Draco, me he sacado un 10 en pociones, y estoy un 100% enamorada de Draco, me trae en las nubes, me trata tan bien, además besa de 10, como me gustaría que Nathaly se separara de Lucius para poder estar con Draco para siempre, no se que haré en vacaciones de Navidad, Nathaly les inventó a todos que iría con mi padre a pasar la Navidad pero como, si el esta en Azkaban, el, ha sido el único que me ha demostrado cariño además de Draco, Mi verdadera madre, quien sabe donde se encuentre que se pudra en el infierno, ¿Por qué me abandono?...cuando nací los doctores detectaron una....-dijo Hermione y luego se quedo callada  
  
Samara quien ya estaba llorando le grito  
  
-CONTINÚA LEYENDO MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA....CONTINUA  
  
-No puedo-dijo Hermione  
  
Samara sacó su varita y apunto a Hermione  
  
-Continua, ya que todos saben mi secreto de que soy seguidora que más da matarte Granger  
  
Hermione continuó leyendo esta vez en voz baja  
  
-Los doctores....  
  
-Más fuerte pedazo de estupida-gritó Samara  
  
cuando nací los doctores detectaron una anomalía en mi corazón, dijeron que yo no viviría, mi madre huyo diciendo que la criticarían si supieran que había tenido una hija por decirlo de alguna manera "defectuosa" así que me dejo con Nathaly una amiga que no podía tener hijos junto con una carta, y aquí estoy VIVA, pero hace poco fui al Hospital de nuevo, el problema en mi corazón va creciendo y con ellos empieza la cuenta regresiva de mi vida, según los doctores no hay nada que hacer más que esperar, dicen que ha habido casos como el mío donde ocurren milagros y el corazón trabaja con normalidad pero hay otros donde no pasa eso, tengo miedo diario, mucho miedo pues ahora que ya me había resignado pero Draco apareció, cambiando mi vida, y ahora no quiero perderlo, espero con ansías ese maldito milagro, Bueno, debo de irme, Ashlee me llama para irnos a cenar, escribiré otro día  
  
Samara  
  
Samara rompió en llanto Harry comprendió entonces por que no menciono nada de el cuando lo conoció pues a ella también era por decirlo huérfana  
  
Sam se limpió las lagrimas, todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron callados, la chica bajo la varita le arrebato la libreta a Hermione y salió corriendo de Las tres escobas. 


End file.
